This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Aim 1. Generate novel tools for identifying antigen-specific CD4+ T cells that drive inflammation and salivary gland dysfunction in SS patients and utilize those tools to determine if antigen-specific T lymphocyte profiles in peripheral blood reflect the composition of pathogenic infiltrates at the inflammatory lesion. Aim 2. Characterize the Th cell differentiation and cytokine secretion profiles of antigen-specific CD4+ T cells in SS patients that may drive inflammation and antigen-specific antibody production.